There is a great desire that people wash their hands more frequently. The U.S. Center for Disease Control has stated that one of the most important things you can do to keep from getting sick is to wash your hands. And yet, many people, through lack of knowledge, poor habits or simple negligence, do not wash their hands frequently enough.
Because of the importance to overall health and the failure of many people to wash their hands frequently enough, various hand washing systems have been developed, but have focused mostly on institutional environments. These systems are typically very complex and, accordingly, prohibitively expensive and most importantly they typically require a retrofitting of the wash area. One system, for example, includes a sanitizing basin with moisture proof switches and proximity detectors. A person must insert both hands simultaneously into the sanitizing basin in order to initiate the desired output signal. Other systems rely on complex electronics, timing devices, location sensors, pumps, or complex combinations of these and similar items in complex attempts to require hand washing.
Since many presently available systems are expensive, complex to install, difficult to maintain or difficult use, an improved hand washing system is desirable.